


A Night Out?

by flower_tier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_tier/pseuds/flower_tier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa just wants to have a nice dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out?

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr request!

“Tetsu-chaaaan…” Oikawa whined, sighing and flopping himself down next to him on the couch. “Come on, it’s just one night. Don’t we deserve to go out to eat!”

“I’m not opposed to eating out, but isn’t the place you’re talking about really expensive?” Kuroo questioned, raising an eyebrow at the other almost accusingly. “I’m pretty sure college is the time where you don’t have all the money in the world.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Please, just this once. It’ll be great, I promise!” He threw in his award-winning smile to hopefully emphasis that point.

Damn that smile. His only weakness in the situation. “Fine, fine. I’ll go with you.” Kuroo told him, but before the other could get too excited, he added. “Though, don’t expect me to pay for anything.”

“Wha- But, isn’t it gentlemanly to pay for your dates meal?”

“Yeah. When _you’re_ the one that wanted to take them out.”

Oikawa huffed and leaned back in his seat before a small idea began to surface. Sitting up, he began to lean forward, running his fingers along Kuroo’s arm. “You know, we don’t really go out a lot anymore, Tetsu-chan.”

Kuroo glanced down to the other’s hand and he knew something was up, but decided to ignore it for the moment. It was a welcomed feeling. “What are you talking about? We go out together all the time.”

“No, no, I mean on dates!” He shifted so that he could lean against the other. “Like, going to the movies or amusement parks or eating out… Stuff like that!”

Kuroo placed his arm around the other. “Well, if you wanted to do more of those, you can just say so. I like going on dates with you. That’s kind of why I asked you out first.”

“Then, let’s go tonight!” He turned his head just enough so that he could place a kiss on the blocker’s cheek and then rested his head against his shoulder. “Please…”

Sighing in defeat, Kuroo finally gave in. “Yeah, yeah, all right. Geez, you really know how to schmooze.”

“Or maybe you just love me~” Oikawa responded, sticking out his tongue and throwing a piece sign.

Kuroo laughed lightly, shaking his head. “Mm, I dunno. Probably not.” He said as he shifted to put his other arm under Oikawa’s legs, standing and lifting him up into the air.

“Mean!” Oikawa was quick to wrap his arms around Kuroo’s neck to make sure that he didn’t fall. “You’re just so madly in love that it’s almost embarrassing.”

Kuroo snorted. “Yeah, that must be it.” He replied before leaning down to leave a small kiss on Oikawa’s lips, leaving his boyfriend smiling triumphantly. “Now, we should probably get going. The price’ll be enough and I don’t want to have to wait for a table.” Setting Oikawa down, they laced fingers and made their way out the door.


End file.
